This invention relates generally as indicated to an anti-rotation lock assembly for a threaded connection including particularly a key retaining ring for preventing one or more wedge keys from being dislodged and lost when the lock assembly is loosened and the male threaded member is rotated during longitudinal adjustment in or out relative to a mating female threaded member.
The anti-rotation lock assembly of the present invention is preferably generally of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,080, which is incorporated herein by reference and is assigned to the same assignee as the present application. As disclosed in such patent, the male threaded member may be releasably locked in any desired longitudinal adjusted position relative to the mating female threaded member by means of one or more wedge keys that are forced both into respective notches or slots in an end face of the female threaded member and against respective flats or keyways on the male threaded member. However, the particular anti-rotation lock assembly disclosed in such patent has the objection that when the lock assembly is loosened to permit the male threaded member to be rotated for adjustment in or out relative to the female threaded member, the wedge keys may be dislodged and lost.